


Clearing (The Air)

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Omega!verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to other sites, Heartache, M/M, Multi, Not my usual feel-good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Angst. Story of how Remus was betrayed by someone he loves. Very sad.





	Clearing (The Air)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request. Sorry in advance for the feels it will cause. Don't go in expecting happy. You will be very disappointed.

Remus took a shaky breath, and faced Draco and Neville squarely. “I wanted to tell you both at once about this, because telling it _once_ is bad enough, I wouldn’t be able to handle it twice.” He said softly, folding his hands in his lap.

Neville laid a hand over his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “We're listening, and nothing you can say will change how we feel. We stay together, no matter what.” He said.

Remus’ face fell, and he shook his head. “Please don’t say it won't change things. Not with what I am about to tell you. Not until you know _why_ I won't— _can't_ —believe you.” He said quietly, and Neville sat back a bit, glancing at Draco to gauge his reaction to those words.

Draco looked just as worried as he felt at that, and the scent of his apprehension and sadness for Remus was slowly rolling off of him, filling the air little by little.

Neville nodded and waited for him to go on.

Remus took a deep and shuddering breath, then let it out slowly. Then, he started. “Amelia—that was her name, the girl I loved when I was young and had just lost the closest thing to family I had left—and I were deeply in love. Or at least, _I_ was. I’m still not sure if she loved me as truly as I did her, or if I was some sort of charity case for her. But that is immaterial at this point.” He shook his head.

Draco's heart was aching with the pain laced through every word from his mate’s mouth, and he longed to take the man in his arms—even knowing that right now, it would not be welcomed.

Instead he sat, and listened, and felt his heart break a little more with every utterance.

“She and I were together for three years—three of the best years of my life until now—and I had plans to ask her to marry me. I kept putting it off, telling myself it just wasn’t the right time, the setting had to be perfect, I’d know the time when it came up. So I dithered. And procrastinated. And made excuses.” His eyes fell to his lap as his hands fisted. “Until she asked a favour of me, and said if I truly loved her, I would grant it, and let her show me how much she cared for me— _all of me_.” His voice cracked on the word _all_ , and the next two words were forced out past a tearless sob.

Draco let out a whimper, and the sound seemed to remind Remus of their presence. He cleared his throat and went on, voice wavering from time to time.

“She wanted to see me transform—with Wolfsbane, of course—and spend the night with Moony.”

Neville tensed, and Draco sucked in a breath in surprise.

Remus’ lip trembled. “I couldn’t—there was no way to say no, that I didn’t want her to see me like that!” A few tears fell, trailing down his cheeks. “I couldn’t bear the _shame_.” He whispered. “My _personal_ shame.” Was almost too quiet to hear.

Draco couldn’t handle it anymore and launched himself at the man, wrapping arms around him and seemingly trying to burrow into his chest, snuggling into him and whining lowly.

Remus wrapped his arms around Draco and clung to him, accepting the comfort he was being given. His eyes met Neville's, and Neville offered an encouraging smile.

The Alpha knew Draco would be safe, the Omega was bound to Remus and Remus was as good as an Alpha himself; he'd never hurt their submissive.

Neville, however, had to wait for Remus to tell the story and calm down before the Werewolf would let him that close. It was a tricky thing, trust between fellow dominants, even with a pecking order firmly established.

Remus pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head and continued, still holding the blond as he spoke. “She convinced me, and so I procured a brewer and paid them to make my Wolfsbane.” He swallowed. “She stayed with me that Full Moon.” He whispered, a few tears escaping again.

Neville swallowed, realising where this story was going at last. This was a horrible betrayal for any Werewolf to suffer. That it had happened to kind, gentle Remus broke his heart.

“She was nervous all night, _very_ nervous. I never made any move to hurt her, I just wanted to lie with her and soak in her love. But she shied away from me when I came too close. She _did_ bring herself to touch me _once_ , a cursory brush of her hand against my flank. But I could see and practically _smell_ the disgust radiating from her.” He was openly sobbing now, clinging to Draco desperately. “She left me after that night, and I took the ring I had bought back to the shop, and decided I was done with love, since it hurt so much to try and get absolutely nothing in return. In fact, for the next four years, I shied away from _all_ relationships, living life as a recluse and a loner. I had lost my family, my one shot at love—or so I thought—and nothing would fix the mess my life had become.” He finished.

Neville got up. “I’m making dinner tonight.” He said firmly. “Go take a nap, both of you. You need the closeness, and Remus, don’t argue.” He said, seeing the look in the man’s eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of cooking, and telling us that story took a lot out of you. You’ll feel better after you recharge, and _I'll_ feel better once _you_ feel better. So go.” He finished.

Remus sighed and nodded, and he and Draco got up and headed to the bedroom.

Neville let out a sigh once he was alone.

It would take time to counteract that kind of damage. But he was a patient Alpha.


End file.
